Various devices have heretofore been developed in connection with displaying information during a presentation, a seminar, or for advertisement or the like.
For example, white boards having a vertical surface presenting a smooth white surface for writing thereon have heretofore been used. Such white boards usually comprise a board of wood, particle board or other like material which has one side finished with a smooth white surface for writing thereon with a felt pen or the like, and which writing is erasable by a dry brush or tissue s that the white board can be reused. Such white boards are generally expensive to make and require fasteners such as screws or the like to fasten the white board to a vertical surface.
Other arrangements such as paper pads including advertising display pads as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,576 have been used for displaying certain advertising information. The advertising display pad disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,576 generally relates to a removeably adhesive supportable advertising display pad which is adapted to be secured adhesively to an irregularly contoured support.
Furthermore, other devices have been used in the past which utilize electrostatic attraction for securing materials to a surface. For example, French patent no. 76 36888 discloses that a notice in a window or other display position is made up of regular geometric shapes carrying blocks of information which when arranged together convey a particular message.
Moreover, Japanese patent no. 111183 discloses a sheet which is bonded to an object by electrostatic action by rubbing the surface of the object to be bonded. Such sheets having adequate adhesiveness to the objects to be bonded and ar highly transparent.
Finally, British patent no. 627881 teaches that thin sheets of polyvinyl chloride when made with a highly glazed surface will cling very firmly to a glossy surface.
It is an object of this invention to combine the benefits of white boards with those of a traditional paper pads.
It is a further object of this invention to provide for a flip-chart pad which is more economical to produce and easily transportable.
The broadest aspect of this invention relates to a flip-chart comprising at least two sheets disposed in overlying relationship and releaseably securable to one another by means of static cling, each said sheet adapted for writing thereon and erasure of said writing, and each said sheet being removeable from said other sheets for releaseable securement to a surface soley by means of static cling.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a flip-chart pad comprising a plurality of overlying tear sheets releaseably attracted to one another by means of static cling so as to define said pad, each said sheet adapted for writing thereon and for dry erasure of said writing for reuse of said sheet, and each said sheet being removeable from said pad for releaseable securement to a surface solely by means of static cling.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a flip-chart pad comprising; a plurality of overlying tear sheets capable of generating static cling, each said sheet adapted for writing thereon with a felt pen, and for dry erasure of said writing; a bristol board backing adapted to support said plurality of overlying tear sheets, said backing including a folded edge adapted to overlie a portion of said tear sheets; fastening devices presented in the region of said folded edge of said backing so as to fasten said overlying tear sheets between said folded edge and said backing, so as to define said pad; each said tear sheet adapted to be removeable from said pad for releaseable securement to a surface solely by means of static cling.